justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Like It (The Blackout Allstars song)
|year=1994 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty=3 (Hard) (Classic) 2 (Medium) (Mashup) |nogm=1 |pc=Red/Dark Yellow |gc=Black/Orange |lc=Orange (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) Peach Orange (NOW) |mashup= Only on Wii U |pictos = 50 (Classic) 71 (Mashup) |perf =Juliana Herrera (P1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU Nick Mukoko (P2)}} "I Like It" 'by ''The Blackout Allstars is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are each a woman and a man. P1 P1 has long, black poofy hair, and wears a yellow flower in her hair, an orange and yellow low cut dress, and black T-strap heels. P2 P2 wears an orange fedora with a yellow strap, a yellow short-sleeved button-down shirt, an orange wife-beater tank underneath, black pants, and yellow and orange oxford shoes. I like it.png|P1 I like.png|P2 Background The background takes place in an old, rustic ghetto town. There are multiple instruments stacked on top of one another. At the very bottom are maracas. Beside them there are small round drums. Behind the small drums are eight larger drums, on the right side of the drums are two trumpets, and on the left side are three trombones. There are periods where the scenery darkens, save for some spotlights, revealing silhouetted buildings and trumpets. Gold Moves There is 1 '''Gold Move '''in the routine: '''Gold Move: Open your arms. I Like It Gold Move.png|Gold Move 1 ILikeItGoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD while clapping Mashup I Like It has a Mashup exclusive to Wii U. Dancers *''Monster Mash'' *''I Got You (I Feel Good)'' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Dagomba'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Dagomba'' *''S.O.S'' *''Monster Mash'' *''S.O.S'' *''I Got You (I Feel Good)'' *''S.O.S'' *''Monster Mash'' *''S.O.S'' *''Monster Mash'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Dagomba'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Monster Mash'' Trivia * The song is from the movie I Like It Like That. * The Mashup features only six different dancers, all of which are from Just Dance 2. This is the only non-themed, officially released mashup to have dancers from one specific game. * P1 resembles Umbrella and Dançando, and P2 resembles I Got You (I Feel Good) * This is one of few duet dances in which neither of the dancers have their avatars on Just Dance 2014. However, P2 later got his own avatar in Just Dance 2016. * The song's pictogram bar beats the slowest out of any song in the series, beating at roughly 66 BPM. However, the actual song's BPM is faster than that. * This is the sixth Spanish song in the series, after Boom, Mamasita, Jambo Mambo, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) and Livin’ la Vida Loca. It is followed by María, Limbo, Follow The Leader, Can’t Get Enough, Macarena, Bailando, Rabiosa, Junto a Ti, El Tiki, Hips Don’t Lie and Cola Song. Gallery ilikeitlike.jpg|I Like It ILikeItinactive.png|''I Like It'' on the Just Dance 4 menu ILikeItactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover ilikeitlike_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover ilikeit_albumcoach.png 420.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016/Now 200420.png|P1 's Golden avatar 300420.png|P1's Diamond avatar I_Like_It_BG.png|Background pictos-sprite (11).png|Pictograms Videos The_Blackout_Allstars_-_I_Like_It Just Dance 4 The Blackout Allstars I Like It Just Dance 4 - I Like It (Mashup) - 5 Stars I_Like_It_-_The_Blackout_Allstars_(Just_Dance_Now) I Like It - The Blackout Allstars - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Juliana Herrera